dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Men at Work
This is the second episode of the second series. This episode the boys are working at a construction site. Introduction The Sanchez boys have the main goal of building a house in the week that they are around. Almost immediately the boys are sent off to work but decide to mess round while doing so. Declan's first thoughts on the Sanchez boys are as follows. Pritchard is a danger. Pancho is a good worker. Dan is a okay worker and Dainton is fantastic. Stunts Featured *Stuck in a tube *Warning sign *Brick throw *Drop off First few days All the Sanchez boys have done relatively well for their first day, however after the first day Pritchard and Joyce become lazy and hardly bother with any work the next few days. Pancho starts doing less but still tries to work whereas only Dainton is doing anything constructive and responsible at the work place. We discover Pancho has a fear of heights which makes him a problem at the work site due to him having to climb. Pancho hates the fact that there are no toilets. Sadly for Pancho he has the D-Lock around his neck from day two onward, rendering him unable to do some of the jobs needed. Stunts Featured *Hard head *High jump *Timber *Iron belly *Band head *Quick grip *Shitting in the outdoors *D-Lock Later days The later days saw most of the Sanchez boys doing nothing leaving only one, Dainton, to do most if not all the work. Each day is seemingly getting worst. In one case they all had to build a barbecue but because the three of them wouldn't work properly Dainton made his own. Sadly for Dainton he built his in the wrong place and had to demolish it, however Declan acknowledged that it was a perfect construction. Pritchard keeps having afternoons off, Dan doesn't do anything, Pancho is useless and Dainton is the only hope. In the mean time Dan has an X-Ray of the whereabouts of the key for the D-Lock. Stunts Featured *Hammer and Fail *Hockey stick *Cement boots *Crane game *Sparks *Arm wrestling Conclusion At the end Declan had been disappointed with all but Dainton. Dan was thought of as lazy and hardly did anything which upset Dan. Pancho was called an embarrassment which only angered him. Pritchard is told that he is incapable of working but Pritchard didn't care less. Dainton was asked whether he would work for Declan again but he refused. Stunts Featured *Selfish line *Key for the D-Lock Gallery Dlocked.png Dlock2.png Dlock1.png Armwrestle5.png Quickgrip6.png Iron belly3.png Warningsign4.png Declan.png Cranegames3.png Cranegames.png Shinoutdoors4.png Shinoutdoors.png Stuckintube.png Brick throw3.png Dropoff2.png Brink throw.png Trivia *Interestingly the music from TV version of the episode is "That's livin' alright" while the DVD version has a rap song playing. *The TV show featured the Hockey sticks stunt whereas the DVD doesn't. Reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_AUfXa61aQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVweLKoqSsw Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Jobs for the boyos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pancho wake up prank Category:Episodes featuring Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Episodes featuring Dan's gross out stunts Category:Episodes in which a Sanchez boy almost dies